FA00130
//May 11// 体育祭当日。 Sports Festival Day. まぶしいほどの朝日が、グラウンドを輝かせている。 The dazzling morning sun lights the ground. 実行委員の活気ある声が、あちこちで飛び交っていた。 I hear everyone's vibrant voices all around me. 【男子生徒Ａ】「テント設営終わりました！」 A boy: Finished the Tent! 【孝平】「テントはそこで最後ですね」 Kouhei: The last tent is in place. 【孝平】「各班、持ち場について準備して下さい」 Kouhei: Each group should prepare for their activities. 実行委員が返事をして、それぞれの担当箇所へと向かう。 The groups head to each of their tents. グラウンドには多くの体操服姿の生徒の他に、珠津島の住人や父兄もちらほら見える。 (Note from SIegmyth: I couldn't make anything out of it.) 俺はもうすぐ始まる開会式を本部のテントで待つ。 I went to the main tent to wait for the upcoming ceremony. 【征一郎】「支倉」 Seiichirou: Hasekura-kun. 【白】「おはようございます、支倉先輩」 Shiro: Good morning, Hasekura-senpai. 【孝平】「あれ、どうしたんですか？」 Kouhei: What is it? 【征一郎】「いや、様子を見に来ただけだ」 Seiichirou: Nothing, we're checking-up on you. 【白】「どうですか、うまくいきそうですか？」 Shiro: How's it going? 【孝平】「ここまではなんの問題もないよ」 Kouhei: No problems so far. 【白】「いえ、選手宣誓を支倉先輩がやると聞いたので」 Shiro: No, I heard you made the player's oath, Hasekura-senpai. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yes. 【孝平】「問題ないと思う」 Kouhei: No problem with that. I think. 【白】「すごいですね」 Shiro: Wow. 【白】「わたしだったら、あの上で話すことを考えただけで胃が痛くなってしまいます」 Shiro: If it was me, I wouldn't have the stomach to think about that. ちらり、と朝礼台を見た。 At a glance, I saw the morning assembly. 【孝平】「大丈夫、いざとなったら人をジャガイモだとでも思うさ」 Kouhei: Sure, it would be if they were potatoes. 【白】「ジャガイモ、ですか」 Shiro: What potatoes? 【孝平】「和菓子でもいい」 Kouhei: Don't you like Japanese sweet potatoes? 【白】「和菓子がいっぱい……」 Shiro: A lot of Japanese sweet potatoes... 想像したのか、幸せそうな顔をした。 I imagined it with a smile on my face. 【征一郎】「どうやら、心配はいらなそうだな」 Seiichirou: Apparently, you seem worried Irana. 【征一郎】「では、邪魔をした」 Seiichirou: It is time. 【征一郎】「いくぞ、白」 Seiichirou: Let's go, Shiro-chan. 【白】「はい」 Shiro: Yes. 【白】「頑張ってくださいね」 Shiro: I will work hard! 笑顔で手を振って去っていった。 Then they went away smiling as she waved. 開会式が始まり、副理事長の挨拶を迎えていた。 The Opening Ceremony began, the Vice-President greeted us welcome. 次はいよいよ俺の選手宣誓。 The player's oath at last. 落ち着け、と自分に言い聞かせる。 Relax, I keep saying to myself. こんなの転校の挨拶と変わらないだろ。 (Note from SIegmyth: I couldn't make anything out of it.) 実行委員の初会議の時もなんとかなったし。 (Note from SIegmyth: I couldn't make anything out of it.) ちょっと人が多いだけだ、いつもの２０倍くらいじゃないか。 There's so many people, I think about 20 groups. ２０倍……。 20 groups... いやいや、ジャガイモか和菓子だと思えばいいだけだ。 No, I should just think of them as Japanese sweet potatoes. どうですか、俺。 What's happening to me? 落ち着いただろ？ I can't keep calm? ……。 ... バクバクバクバク Throb Throb Throb Throb 心臓が激しく暴れている。 My heart is throbbing hard. 指先が、俺の意思とは関係なく震えていた。 I can't keep my fingers from shaking. 会長や副会長は、よくこんな大勢の前であんな余裕を見せられるよな。 The President and Vice President, I can't get any chance like this infront of a crowd. 【アナウンス】「続きまして、５年支倉孝平による選手宣誓」 Announcer: Next, we recite the player's oath by Hasekura Kouhei, fifth year. 【青砥】「ほら、出番だ」 Aoto: You know you should go. 【孝平】「――――」 Kouhei: ... 何か言葉を返した気がする。 頭が真っ白になって、わからなくなる。 行かなくては、と立ち上がり、朝礼台の階段に足をかける。 こつん あれ。 最初のセリフ、なんだっけ？ こつん やばい、思い出せない。 あと一歩上ったら、もうマイクの前だ。 最後の一歩をやたらゆっくり踏み出しながら、必死に頭を巡らす。 こつん 最後の音が鳴り響いた。 １０００人ほどの視線が俺に集中していた。 体がマイクの前で固まる。 こんなに人がいるのに、静まりかえっている。 蛇に睨まれた蛙の気持ちってこんな感じなんだろうか。 そんなどうでもいい考えは浮かんでくるのに、肝心の言葉が浮かばない。 【桐葉】「……」 【陽菜】「……」 冷静な顔や、心配そうな顔が見えた。 【伊織】「……」 会長と目が合う。 こちらを見てニヤリ、と笑った。 落ち着け、と励ましてくれたのか。 【伊織】「いよっ！　ミスター女風呂っ！」 にゃろう。 いつかあの人を天に返そうと心に決めた。 【孝平】「選手宣誓っ！」 怒りに任せて叫んだ。 灰だ……。 灰になっちまった……。 いったい何を言ったのかさっぱり覚えていなかった。 体育祭の陽気な音楽でさえ、レクイエムに聞こえる。 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、よかったわよ」 【孝平】「……何が？」 【瑛里華】「選手宣誓」 【孝平】「あーあーあーあー」 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、なんで両耳押さえて丸くなるのよ」 【孝平】「自分の痴態なんて聞きたくない」 【瑛里華】「痴態？　しっかりやってたじゃない」 【孝平】「……は？」 【瑛里華】「まさか、緊張しすぎて覚えてないとか言わないでしょうね」 【孝平】「……」 【瑛里華】「あ、ほんとにそうなんだ」 【孝平】「笑いたければ笑え」 【瑛里華】「笑わないわよ。初めてにしては上出来だったし」 【瑛里華】「落ち込む必要なんてないんだから、堂々と座ってなさい」 【瑛里華】「責任者が下向いてちゃダメよ」 【孝平】「それもそうだな」 【瑛里華】「ちゃんと自分のクラスでも応援してなさい」 【瑛里華】「最下位のチームは、今年も片づけなんでしょう？」 【孝平】「そうだな」 【瑛里華】「私のいるチームは負けないからいいけど」 【アナウンス】「次は、２年女子の１５００メートル走です」 【アナウンス】「選手は入場門まで集まって下さい」 【瑛里華】「行かないと」 【孝平】「出るのか」 【瑛里華】「ええ」 【瑛里華】「あ、自分のクラスじゃなくて私を応援してくれてもいいからね」 いたずらっぽい笑顔を残して駆けていった。 銃声が鳴り響く。 それを合図に、２年の女子１５００メートル走が始まった。 【かなで】「はい、これ」 いきなりマイクを手渡された。 【孝平】「なんですか？」 【かなで】「マイク」 【孝平】「それはわかりますけど」 【かなで】「実況係の子がトイレに行きたいって言ってたから、実況引き受けたの」 【かなで】「でもよく考えたら、１５００メートルはひなちゃんも出てるんだよね」 【孝平】「それで？」 【かなで】「わたしだとひなちゃんだけ応援しちゃうでしょ」 【かなで】「だからやって」 【孝平】「実況を！？」 【かなで】「ほらほら、もう走ってるから」 【孝平】「やったことないですよ！」 【かなで】「こーへーならできるっ！」 状況を見ようと慌てて、グラウンドに視線を移す。 さすが副会長、ダントツで先頭だ。 マイクのスイッチを入れる。 【孝平】「え～あの～」 え～あの～、と会場中に響いた。 【かなで】「何してんのさっ！」 【孝平】「いや、だって何言ったらいいか」 【かなで】「わたしがちょっとだけ見本みせるよ！」 【孝平】「お、おう」 かなでさんがマイクを奪う。 【かなで】「なんと始まりました女子１５００メートル」 【かなで】「今２番手はわたしのヨメひなちゃんです」 【かなで】「左側走ってる可愛い子です」 【かなで】「あ、あっちから見たら右か」 【かなで】「どっちでもいいや、ひなちゃんだけファイト～っ！」 【孝平】「報道偏り過ぎっ！」 【かなで】「だからわたしがやったらダメって言ったでしょ！」 【孝平】「わかりました、俺がやりますからっ！」 よし、テレビのアナウンサーみたいな感じでいこう。 【孝平】「失礼しました」 【孝平】「女子１５００メートル、現在先頭は２組の千堂瑛里華」 【孝平】「その少し後ろに３組の悠木陽菜が続いています」 【孝平】「おっと三番手は苦しそうな表情、少し遅れてきたか！」 ゴールテープが準備されているのが見えた。 【孝平】「もうすぐゴールです。現在千堂瑛里華と２番手の差は……えー……」 こういう時テレビでなんて言ってたっけ。 【孝平】「三馬身！」 【孝平】「千堂瑛里華っ！　さらに加速し四馬身の差をつけてゴールっ！」 【孝平】「……したのに、勢いを緩めずこちらへ突っ込んでくる？」 【瑛里華】「私は競走馬かっ！！」 びしっ！ 【孝平】「ぐほうっ！？」 １５００メートルの勢いを乗せた強烈なツッコミが入った。 【アナウンス】「次は、全校生徒による『水風船入れ』です」 【瑛里華】「あんまり変な実況はしないようにね」 【孝平】「悪気はない。あまりにとっさだったんだ」 【瑛里華】「でも、残念ね」 【瑛里華】「自分の考えた競技にも出られないなんて」 【孝平】「仕方ないさ」 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、支倉くんの分も暴れてくるわね」 冗談っぽく、袖をまくり上げる仕草をしてみせた。 ……。 開始の音が鳴り、全校生徒が水風船を投げ合う。 かごを背負った生徒が逃げ惑う。 【伊織】「俺のカゴに水風船が入ったことは、今まで一度もない」 今年初の競技なんだから、当たり前だ。 【瑛里華】「私を狙うなんて、非効率ね」 あの二人のカゴは難易度が高そうなのに、それでも追う人数は多い。 こんな時でも人気者だった。 ……。 【桐葉】「……ふぅ」 紅瀬さんがカゴを背負っていた。 最小限の動きで、水風船を避けている。 ……。 【白】「あっ、あ、また入ってしまいました……」 なぜ白ちゃんがカゴ背負っているのだろう。 補給部隊は満員だったのかな。 【白】「お、重いです……」 ああ、水風船がカゴに入ると、どんどん逃げられなくなるのか。 【征一郎】「……」 白ちゃんを庇うように、東儀先輩が立ちはだかる。 【男子生徒Ｃ】「東儀、邪魔をするな！」 【征一郎】「さあな」 東儀先輩の隙を見て、白ちゃんにいくつもの水風船が投げられる。 【征一郎】「……ふっ」 そのすべてに、東儀先輩が手で触れた。 まるでスローモーションのような映像。 そのとたん、風船が爆ぜ割れる。 一つとして、白ちゃんには届かない。 【白】「兄さま……、すみません」 【征一郎】「気にするな」 【男子生徒Ｃ】「水風船だ、もっと水風船を！」 東儀先輩はいつでもこいとでも言いたげに、目を閉じた。 ちなみに、白ちゃんと東儀先輩は違うチームである。 ……。 割れた水風船から飛沫が飛ぶ。 濡れることなど気にならないほど、みんなが熱中していた。 俺は、それを遠くから見つめている。 できれば参加したかったな。 終わりの合図の音が鳴るまで、そんなことを考えていた。 さて、ちょっと時間が空いたな。 どうしようか？ //Choices// 競技が順調に進んでいるか確かめよう ちょっとお腹が空いたかもしれない 本部から会場を見渡してみよう むっ、応援合戦の時が近い！ 俺のクラスの様子はどうだろう？ //If you choose Erika// 手元のプログラムを見ていると、頭上から晴れやかな声が聞こえた。 【瑛里華】「どう、調子は？」 副会長が俺の顔を覗きこんでいた。 【孝平】「まあまあかな」 【瑛里華】「ふうん」 【孝平】「今のところは順調に進んでる」 【孝平】「競技はあと３分の１程度だし、なんとかなりそうだ」 【瑛里華】「そういう時間帯にトラブルが起きるのよ」 【孝平】「不吉な予言するなよ」 副会長は両手を腰に当て、眉根を寄せた。 【瑛里華】「みんなが、今の支倉くんみたいに安心してるの」 【瑛里華】「だから責任者は、そのぶん気を張ってないと」 【孝平】「わかった、気をつける」 【瑛里華】「ねえ、ちょっとプログラム見せて」 不意に、俺の手元を覗きこむ。 顔がすぐ近くまで迫り、髪がさらりと流れ落ちる。 かすかな汗と、心地良い花の匂いが鼻をかすめた。 【瑛里華】「……次の次が出番か」 あまりの近さに、思わず体をのけ反らせる。 【瑛里華】「どうしたの」 【孝平】「いや、別に」 【瑛里華】「顔が赤いわよ」 【孝平】「今日は暑いからな」 【瑛里華】「テントの下にいるのに？」 【孝平】「競技の準備もしてるし、ずっといるわけじゃないさ」 【瑛里華】「私なんて、ずっと競技に出てるんだからね」 そういえば、個人種目にはほとんど出てる気がする。 【孝平】「出過ぎじゃないか？」 【瑛里華】「みんなに推薦されるから、断りきれないのよ」 【瑛里華】「それに、楽しそうな種目は出てみたいじゃない」 【孝平】「副会長らしいな」 競技に出ている時の副会長は、子供のように楽しそうな顔をしていた。 見ているだけで心躍るような表情。 【瑛里華】「残念ね」 【孝平】「何が？」 【瑛里華】「支倉くんも、競技出たかったでしょ」 【孝平】「委員長だから仕方ないさ」 【孝平】「俺の分は、副会長が活躍してくれるんだろ？」 【瑛里華】「そうね」 【瑛里華】「最後までぶっ通しで活躍してみせるから、ちゃんと見てなさいよ」 【孝平】「あ、やっぱいいや」 【瑛里華】「なんでよ」 【孝平】「よく考えたら敵だし」 【瑛里華】「敵とか味方とか、この際関係ないでしょ」 【孝平】「あるだろ」 【瑛里華】「私が支倉くんのために勝つって言ってるんだから素直に応援すればいいの」 【孝平】「頑張れ、副会長」 【瑛里華】「よしっ」 満足そうに輝かしい笑顔を浮かべる。 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、行ってくるわね」 体中からやる気を溢れさせながら、入場門へと向かっていった。 //If you choose Shiro// 競技の準備をして、本部のテントへ戻る。 【白】「えーっと、あれ……？」 白ちゃんがテントの前できょろきょろしていた。 【孝平】「白ちゃん、本部に何か用？」 【白】「あっ」 【白】「支倉先輩を探してたんです」 【孝平】「俺？」 【白】「差し入れをと思いまして」 小さな両手で純和風の弁当箱を差し出した。 【孝平】「いいの？」 【白】「もちろんです」 【白】「そのために持ってきましたから」 【孝平】「ありがとう」 礼を言って受け取る。 本部の机の上で、弁当箱を開けた。 【孝平】「おお。おはぎだ」 【白】「はい」 【白】「疲れた時には、甘い物がよいと聞きましたので」 【孝平】「助かるよ。最後まで頑張れそうだ」 さっそく食べようと箸を持つ。 いや、いま食べるのはまずいな。 休憩中でもなんでもないし。 【白】「……あの、何かありましたか？」 【孝平】「いや、あとで食べようと思って」 【白】「そうですか……」 少しだけ残念そうにうつむく。 【孝平】「ほら俺、実行委員長だし、いま食べてたら示しがつかないから」 【白】「あ、そうですね」 【白】「休憩時間に持ってくればよかったです。気がつかなくてすみません」 【孝平】「謝ることなんてないさ。すごく嬉しいし」 【白】「作ってよかったです」 嬉しそうに微笑んだ。 【孝平】「作ったって、もしかして手作り？」 【白】「はい」 【孝平】「でもどこで作ったの？」 寮には調理施設なんてないし、作るのはけっこう大変なはずだ。 【白】「昨日、実家に帰りましたので、その時に」 ああ、なるほど。 白ちゃんはこの島の住人だもんな。 【白】「もし、お口に合わなかったら遠慮なく残してくださいね」 【孝平】「白ちゃんが作ったんなら、きっとおいしいに違いない」 【白】「……わたし、砂糖と塩を間違えたことがあるんです」 恥ずかしいような、情け無いような顔をして言った。 【孝平】「……」 【白】「あ、でも安心して下さい。今回はちゃんと確認しましたから」 慌てて小さな手を振った。 【白】「前に、兄さまに作った時に失敗したことがあって」 【白】「でも兄さまは、砂糖と塩のことには触れず、ただおいしいとだけ言ってくれました」 【白】「それは、少し困ります……」 悲しそうな顔をした。 ショックだったんだろうな。 【白】「だから、お口に合わなかったら遠慮なく残して下さい」 【孝平】「わかった」 【白】「そうしたら、次はもっとおいしいものを作りますから」 表情から、本気でそう言ってるのがわかった。 健気な子だな。 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長、ちょっと」 実行委員が本部に駆け込んできた。 【孝平】「どうしました？」 【女子生徒Ｄ】「得点集計と競技準備に手が足りなくなってきて」 他から人を回すか？ いや、どこもぎりぎりだろう。 【孝平】「わかりました、俺が行きます」 【女子生徒Ｄ】「お願いね」 言いながら走り去っていく。 【孝平】「白ちゃん、悪いんだけどちょっと行ってくる」 【白】「あの、わたしもお手伝いします」 【孝平】「いや、でも……」 【白】「やりたいんです、お願いします」 ぺこりと頭を下げて、俺を見上げた。 そこまで言われて断る理由もない。 【孝平】「じゃあ、行こう」 しばらくして本部に戻ってきた。 【孝平】「ぎりぎりだったな」 【白】「はい」 得点集計はそれほど問題なかったが、競技の準備はあと一歩で間に合わなくなるところだった。 白ちゃんが手伝ってくれなければ危なかったかもしれない。 【孝平】「助かったよ、ありがとう」 【白】「いえ、勉強になりました」 【孝平】「勉強？」 【白】「もしかしたら、来年はわたしが委員長になるかもしれませんから」 生徒会役員の数は少ないし、その可能性は高いのかもしれない。 【白】「これからも、お手伝することがあれば言って下さい」 【孝平】「じゃあ、お願いしようかな」 【白】「はいっ」 俺を見上げて嬉しそうに微笑む。 会長や東儀先輩が抜けた後、どうなるか少し不安だったけど。 白ちゃんもいるんだし、一緒に頑張っていける気がした。 //If you choose Kiriha// 本部の席に座っていると、一人でグラウンドの入り口にいる生徒が目に入った。 【桐葉】「……」 よく見ると紅瀬さんだ。 何をしてるんだろう？ 見回りがてらに、近寄ってみることにした。 ……。 紅瀬さんは、こちらに背を向けている。 門から出入りする一般客を、ちらちらと見ているようだ。 誰かを捜してるのかな。 【黒猫】「にゃー」 紅瀬さんの足下に、黒猫がまとわりついていた。 前に見たのと同じ猫だろうか。 【桐葉】「暇なの？」 【黒猫】「にゃー」 【桐葉】「私はあまり暇ではないのよ」 言葉とは裏腹に、ゆっくりとした仕草でしゃがみ込む。 しなやかな指先で黒猫の頭を撫でた。 体操服姿の女の子と黒猫。 言葉にするとミスマッチだが、絵になる光景だった。 紅瀬さんだったら、なんでも絵になりそうではあるけどな。 ……。 しばらく紅瀬さんと猫を見ていると、猫と目が合った。 【黒猫】「にゃお」 俺に一声鳴いて、去っていく。 紅瀬さんが俺を見て、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。 【桐葉】「貴方なの」 【孝平】「ずいぶん懐いてるんだな」 【桐葉】「どうかしら」 【孝平】「クラスの待機場所にいなくていいのか？」 【桐葉】「それは委員長としての詰問かしら？」 なんか少しだけ機嫌が悪いような。 俺のせいで猫が逃げたからだろうか。 それとも、サボりの取り締まりだと警戒しているのか。 【孝平】「ただのクラスメイトとして話しかけただけだ」 【桐葉】「そう」 【桐葉】「もう私の出る競技はすべて終わったし、ここにいても問題ないでしょう」 【孝平】「ああ。別にいいんじゃないか」 【桐葉】「……クラスメイトとして注意しに来たわけでもないのね」 俺の返答が意外だったのか、不思議そうな顔をした。 本当は席で応援してないといけないんだけど。 まあ競技はサボってないみたいだし、何も言うまい。 【桐葉】「委員長なのに、ここにいていいの？」 【孝平】「今、委員長は休憩中」 【桐葉】「そう」 艶やかな髪に触れながら、興味なさそうな返事をする。 【孝平】「あんまり話しかけないほうがいいか？」 【桐葉】「どちらでも」 紅瀬さんはグラウンドの入り口を眺めながら、答えた。 【孝平】「競技はどうだった？」 【桐葉】「別に」 【桐葉】「適当にやっただけよ」 つまらなそうに言った。 その言葉の通り、紅瀬さんはずっと全力を出していないように見えた。 【孝平】「よくわからないな」 【桐葉】「何が？」 【孝平】「いつもの紅瀬さんなら体育祭ごとサボりそうなのに、ここにいる」 【孝平】「で、クラスから離れたところでつまらなそうにしてる」 【桐葉】「面白いかどうかでサボっているわけではないわ」 【孝平】「そうなのか」 ちょっと意外だった。 【桐葉】「ねえ」 【孝平】「ん？」 【桐葉】「……この時間から、人が来ることって……あるのかしら」 門を見ながら呟く。 この時間になると、出て行く人はいるが、入って来る人はいない。 【孝平】「さすがにもう来ないんじゃないか。体育祭自体ももうすぐ終わるし」 【桐葉】「そう」 感情の読み取れない声。 グラウンドから視線を外し、俺を見た。 【桐葉】「もう、戻るわ」 【孝平】「ああ」 短く言って、俺たちのクラスの待機場所へと歩いていった。 さて、俺も本部に戻るかな。 //If you choose Kanade// 【かなで】「ふれー、ふれー、３組！」 【かなで】「がんばれ、がんばれ、３組！」 グラウンドでは、応援合戦が繰り広げられている。 かなでさんが先頭に立って、俺たち３組の応援をしていた。 そういや、かなでさんも３組なんだよな。 【かなで】「一撃必殺さーんーくーみっ！」 【かなで】「ヒット・アンド・アウェイさーんーくーみっ！」 小さな身体でぴょんぴょんと跳びはねている。 かなでさんに指揮されるように、女子はダンスをし、男子は旗を振っていた。 【かなで】「いくぞーっ！」 かなでさんのかけ声と共に男子生徒四人が、ばっと布を広げる。 【かなで】「とうっ！」 かなでさんが飛んだ。 布をトランポリン代わりにして大ジャンプ。 そして見事に着地。 歓声が巻き起こった。 【かなで】「どもども」 ……。 【青砥】「支倉、どう思う？」 隣に座るアオノリが聞いた。 【孝平】「何がですか？」 【青砥】「僕は今の応援が一番よかったと思うんだが」 【孝平】「元気さと華やかさで言えばダントツですね」 【青砥】「やはりそうか」 【青砥】「ふーむ」 手元の紙を見て悩んでいる。 応援合戦の採点表か。 【かなで】「こーへー、やっほー！」 さっきまでグラウンドにいたはずなのに。 応援が終わって、そのまま走ってきたのか。 【かなで】「３組の応援どうだった？」 【孝平】「元気爆発でしたね」 【かなで】「のりぴーは？」 【青砥】「一番よかったんじゃないか」 【かなで】「じゃあ、うちのクラスに点入れてくれる？」 【青砥】「自分の受け持ちには、あまり入れないのが通例でな」 【かなで】「そういう時は、自分の感性を信じてっ！」 【孝平】「審査員に直接交渉はダメです」 【かなで】「違うの」 【かなで】「ただわたしは、心で感じたことを素直に評価してほしいんだよ」 【青砥】「悠木姉の言う通りかもしれないね」 【孝平】「いいんですか」 【青砥】「通例といっても禁止されてるわけではないし、優れていたのは事実だ」 【かなで】「やったー！」 【かなで】「こーへー、応援合戦ってトップ何点だっけ？」 【孝平】「５点」 【かなで】「少なっ！！」 【孝平】「去年と一緒ですよ」 【かなで】「それじゃ逆転できないよっ」 【かなで】「わたしね、応援ってすごく大事なことだと思うの」 【かなで】「だから点数さらに倍っ！」 【孝平】「ムリです」 【かなで】「じゃあ３倍っ！！」 【孝平】「いいですか、倍より３倍の方が多いんです。余計ダメですよ」 【かなで】「冷静に返されたっ！」 【かなで】「こーへーは、わたしの応援で元気出なかったの？」 【孝平】「元気は出ました」 【かなで】「じゃあ、自分の感性を信じてっ」 【孝平】「信じてますが、配点は変えられません」 【かなで】「しょんぼり」 小さな肩を落とし、がっかりする。 なんか無茶苦茶なことを言われてるはずなのに、可哀想になってくるな。 【孝平】「大丈夫ですよ、かなでさん」 【かなで】「ん？」 【孝平】「これからかなでさんが大活躍すれば、３組の逆転勝利は間違いなしです」 【孝平】「かなでさんに期待してますよ」 【かなで】「こーへーがそう言うのなら、やってみせようっ」 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんにすべて任せなさい！」 ぐっと小さな手を握り締めて、走り去っていった。 //If you choose Haruna// ちょっとした休憩時間。 自分のクラスの待機場所に戻ることにした。 【司】「休憩か」 【孝平】「一瞬だけな」 クラスのメンバーを見渡す。 陽菜が女の子の髪を編んでいた。 【陽菜】「こんな感じでいいかな？」 【クラスメイトＢ】「うん、ばっちり。ありがと陽菜」 【陽菜】「どういたしまして」 【クラスメイトＣ】「私もお願いしちゃっていいかな？」 【陽菜】「もちろん」 嬉しそうにうなずいて、クラスメイトの髪を編み始める。 【孝平】「大人気だな」 【司】「髪が邪魔で走りにくいらしい」 【孝平】「なるほど」 改めて待機場所を見渡す。 明らかにウチのクラスの三つ編み比率が高い。 【孝平】「これ、みんな陽菜がやったんじゃないよな？」 【司】「ほとんどそうだ」 陽菜は相当頑張っていたようだ。 【司】「ふあ～」 【司】「眠いな」 【孝平】「休憩だし、寝といても問題ないだろ」 【司】「そうするわ」 気だるげに椅子に座って目を閉じた。 【陽菜】「はい、できたよ」 【クラスメイトＣ】「ありがと、恩に着るよ」 【陽菜】「三つ編みぐらいでおおげさだよ」 クラスメイトににっこりと笑って、それから俺に近寄ってきた。 【陽菜】「孝平くん、お帰りなさい」 【孝平】「お帰りって言われるとなんか妙な気がするな」 【陽菜】「そう言われればそうかも」 口元に手を当てて笑う。 【陽菜】「でもね、孝平くんがやっと戻ってきた気がして」 【孝平】「あー、たしかに戻ってきたって感じはするな」 【孝平】「今日、陽菜と話をするのは初めてだし」 【陽菜】「そうだね」 【孝平】「かなでさんとは話したんだけどな」 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんと本部で実況してたもんね」 さっきの１５００メートル走のことか。 【孝平】「変な実況になっちゃってごめんな」 【陽菜】「面白くて、ちょっと笑っちゃった」 【陽菜】「でも、気にすることないよ。あのお陰で頑張れたし」 【孝平】「まさか。あれで？」 【陽菜】「知り合いの声が聞こえると、頑張らなきゃって思えるから」 【孝平】「そんなもんか」 【陽菜】「うん。そんなもんだよ」 柔らかな微笑みを浮かべた。 【孝平】「でも、陽菜は速かったな」 【陽菜】「そ、そうかな」 嬉しそうに言った。 【陽菜】「でも、千堂さんはやっぱりすごいね」 【陽菜】「ラストスパートで引き離されちゃった」 【孝平】「２位でも十分立派だと思うけど」 【陽菜】「私にしてはできすぎだよ」 【陽菜】「きっと千堂さんが出るとわかってて、速い人はエントリー避けてたんじゃないかな」 謙遜するところが、陽菜らしいな。 【アナウンス】「５分後に、クラス対抗リレーが始まります」 【孝平】「おっと、そろそろ時間か」 【陽菜】「本部に戻るの？」 【孝平】「ああ」 【陽菜】「そっか。委員長、頑張ってね」 【孝平】「そっちもな」 【陽菜】「うん」 陽菜に手を振られながら、待機場所を後にした。 //All choices meet here// 最後の銃声が、空に鳴り響いた。 部活対抗リレーのゴールを知らせる音だ。 体育祭のすべての競技が終了した。 そして、あっという間に閉会式が終わり―― 観客席から人の姿が消え―― 体操服姿の生徒たちも、ほんの一部を残して、グラウンドから去っていった。 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、お疲れさま」 【伊織】「やあやあ」 【白】「お疲れさまでした」 【征一郎】「ご苦労だったな」 いきなり生徒会メンバーに囲まれた。 【孝平】「お疲れさまです」 【伊織】「委員長、やっと終わったね」 【孝平】「まだ、片づけが終わってませんよ」 【伊織】「それは負けたチームの仕事だろう？」 【孝平】「指示を出すのは実行委員ですから」 【瑛里華】「今年からそうしたの？」 【孝平】「勝手に監督生室の倉庫に全部ぶち込まれたら、来年出すとき大変だろ」 【白】「だから、あんな状態になっていたんですね」 【征一郎】「多少は改善するだろうな」 【瑛里華】「ちゃんと来年のことまで考えてるのね」 【瑛里華】「去年の委員長は考えなかったのに」 会長にジト目を向ける。 【伊織】「風習を重んじただけさ」 【瑛里華】「はいはい」 【伊織】「で、委員長はどうだった？」 【孝平】「開会式でちょっと取り乱しましたけど、あとはなんとかなったと思います」 【孝平】「あ、会長」 【伊織】「なんだい？」 【孝平】「開会式のヤジ、ありがとうございました」 あのヤジが無ければ、台上でずっと立ち尽くしていたかもしれない。 きっと、会長なりに助けてくれたのだろう。 【伊織】「俺はいたずらしただけさ」 会長は、曖昧に笑ってみせる。 【瑛里華】「他にやりようはいくらでもあるのに」 【征一郎】「本人がいたずらだと言っているのだから、そういうことにしておこう」 【白】「？」 白ちゃんが、不思議そうな顔をした。 【征一郎】「気にするな、大した話ではない」 【白】「あ、はい」 【瑛里華】「さてと、支倉くんの邪魔になっちゃいけないし、そろそろ行きましょうか」 【白】「はい」 【瑛里華】「頑張ってね」 【孝平】「ああ」 軽く挨拶を交わして、みんなが去っていく。 会長だけが、その場に残った。 【孝平】「なんですか？」 【伊織】「支倉君、初仕事終了おめでとう」 【孝平】「はあ」 【伊織】「受け取ってくれ」 そう言って、会長が俺のほうに右手を差し出す。 飴玉でもくれるのだろうか。 会長の手から、俺の手に何かが落ちる。 【孝平】「……鍵？」 【伊織】「俺の部屋、いつでも来ていいから」 【孝平】「返しますね」 【伊織】「うそうそ、監督生棟の鍵」 【伊織】「じゃあ、そういうことで」 それだけ言って、会長も去っていく。 【孝平】「……認められたってことかな」 手の中の鍵を見つめて、呟いてみる。 たぶん、そうなのだろう。 これは正式な役員になった証なのかもしれない。 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長ーっ！」 【孝平】「ん？」 実行委員のメンバーが、こっちに走ってくる。 【男子生徒Ａ】「片づけ終わりましたよ」 【男子生徒Ｃ】「あとは打ち上げだ」 【女子生徒Ｅ】「ほら、早く行きましょう」 男子に肩を組まれ、女子に手を引っ張られる。 【孝平】「わ、わかった、自分で行くからっ！」 そう言っても、誰も手を離したりしなかった。 みんなで体育祭の終わった喜びの言葉を交わしながらグラウンドを歩いていく。 なんだ、この陽気な集団は。 でも、傍から見れば俺もその集団の一員だ。 不思議な気持ちになる。 この気持ちを、なんと表せばいいのだろう。 嬉しくもあり、楽しくもある。 ――充実感。 今までの苦労がすべて吹き飛ぶような気分だった。